


Dangerous Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cheerleaders, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Prison, Psychological Drama, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minx does not realize how much trouble she is in when she accepts the job of cheerleading coach at St. Mary's with the beautiful Taylor as cheer captain.Dedicated to one of my favorite commenters! I did it this time and finally figured it out. Don't give up on me :)





	1. Consequences & Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Deidcated to easybugboy. I found the winning formula for this story, and I hope you stick with me on this one. I know I was a bad girl in the past. Please forgive me :(.  
> ~Sin

Minx looked through the bars of her holding cell. She watched the activity of the police in the center of the building. There was a sense that time stood still. Ever since her arrest earlier that night, she had felt numb. They had finally caught her with her student. _Her student._ The professional Minx Jade who had been a professional cheerleader had been arrested after someone tipped the cops off.

She had been caught with Taylor in only her black thong in the back seat of Minx’s car. There was still an air of disbelief. Minx felt guilty, and yet manipulated at the same time. Taylor was used to seducing her coaches, students, and fellow cheerleaders. Minx had let her feelings get in the way. She had been fooled. Shaking her head, she dropped her gaze away from the busy work.

She was just thinking that there was no way that she would make bail when she heard her name being called. They were opening the doors, and telling her that she was free to go. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Minx followed them out relieved to hear the doors clanking behind her. They gave her the plastic bag containing her things, and she was led back out to her car.

Minx drove back to her apartment, her stomach tied in knots. As she opened her front door, she was bombarded with an unwelcoming sight.

“How did you get in here?!” Minx exclaimed when she saw Taylor sitting on her beige couch.

Taylor bounced up running over to her lover, excitement. Minx held back, stepping away from the risky teen.

“I just had to see you!” She cried, bursting into tears.

Minx was already shaking her head.

“You need to go! Get out of here!” Minx protested ushering Taylor towards the hallway.

“No! We need to talk!” Taylor sobbed becoming practically immovable.

“There is nothing to talk about! I cannot be seen with you!” Minx hissed not wanting to attract any attention.

“Please!” Taylor begged, but Minx would not listen.

She pushed the captain of the cheer squad into the hall, grabbed her arm, and walked her to the back door.

“You need to leave. I don’t need any more ammunition against me right now. What I did to you was a mistake. I’m sorry, but you really need to go.” Minx pleaded.

Taylor covered her face as she started to weep. Minx took this moment to escape, vowing to leave her apartment since it was obvious that Taylor somehow had access to her locks. She was packing a bag when she heard pounding on her front door. Sighing, Minx finished, picked up the bag with her purse and went to one of her back windows. She planned to sneak into her car while Taylor was still making a scene.

She had pushed the window down and was scaling along the side of the building when she heard quiet. Making a run for it, she was able to get into her car as Taylor began her pounding again. Minx turned on her car, and peeled out of the parking lot already gone by the time Taylor realized that she was gone…

 

            Taylor rolled her pretty blue eyes as she slipped out of her gym uniform. She was growing tired of the revolving door of coaches the school kept going through. It was always a pain in the ass to train all the new ones to bend to her will. The last one was obsessed with the gorgeous blonde, and it hadn’t taken long before the older woman was doing whatever the manipulative teen wanted. If the slutty blonde wanted head before practice, all she had to do was give the coach a knowing smirk. It didn’t matter where either.

            Taylor and the coach had done some naughty things on and behind the bleachers as the “curious” team members watched on. The fact that they were being watched only added to the excitement of the act. In fact, the gorgeous team captain would often invite one or more of the other cheerleaders to join them.

            Taylor smirked to herself as her yoga pants fell to the floor. She stood in her blue Victoria Secret bra and matching thong. She felt an arm sneak around her waist. Kayla (her co-captain) was standing at her side. The brunette was 5’8” to Taylor’s 5’11”, resembling the singer Selena Gomez in a cute way. She pulled Taylor a little closer, her sweet mouth against her captain’s. Taylor responded by opening her mouth, Kayla slipped her hot tongue inside. Taylor gave a low moan, hoping that more would follow. Kayla embraced her, kissing her sometimes partner with wild eagerness. Taylor’s tongue fought with hers, moaning again into the kiss. Kayla’s hands moved underneath her captain’s bra. Taylor pulled back and requested:

            “Why don’t we take this to the showers?”

            “I like that idea.” Kayla agreed as she took Taylor’s hand, and led her to the showers.

            Taylor let Kayla strip her the rest of the way naked before the shower was turned on. The water was hot against their skin as Kayla’s mouth played with Taylor’s erect nipples. Kayla pressed the bountiful breasts together so that she could tease the nipples together. Taylor was close to being breathless, as Kayla went for her sweet spot. The co-captain got down on her knees, the hot water pelting her as she began kissing Taylor’s thighs.

            Taylor gave a raspy groan. Spreading her legs, ready for what was coming. Kayla pushed her up against the wall before her heated tongue entered passed her captain’s pussy lips. The member wiggled her clit before Kayla began to stroke her cunt. When that heat passed Taylor’s clit again, the captain cried out. Kayla looked up at her, forcing her to watch, making Taylor feel a frisson of pleasure. The co-captain gently scraped up against the clit before beginning to suck happily.

            The cheerleader’s legs began to shake, and she could no longer speak clearly. Kayla guided her to her orgasm, catching her when her knees gave out. Taylor called out her lover’s name with relish as she came, followed by a high-pitched cry. Kayla squeezed then slapped that luscious ass before recommending:

            “You might want to take a real shower this time.” They kissed before Kayla made her way to take her own…

            Minx was not happy about her new school’s reputation, but the 22-year-old was the perfect woman for the vacant job. The tough Colombian didn’t take any bullshit, and had come from an almost horrific background that had hardened her. She was cynical, talented, intelligent, and ruthless. She had done her research on her new squad, and it seemed that a certain Taylor leads this wild bunch, and saying that she had loose morals was being polite. The beautiful Colombian sighed, finding it very lucky that she loved challenges. She was sure that she was stepping onto a well-manicured battlefield…

            Minx was early to her office that afternoon, determined to take in her new digs. The school certainly had money and used it. She didn’t know if she was supposed to be impressed or disgusted, in the end, indifference won out, and the new coach went back to “decorating” her new office with her credentials. She was the first coach to actually be qualified, if not overly qualified for her position.   Minx had begun in high school and moved on to get a scholarship for cheering in college. She had cheered for top teams in the NFL.

            She had turned around to hang her diploma on the wall, when she heard a light knock on the open door. Minx turned, knowing that one of her new squad had come to stake her out. If she were a betting woman, it would be the infamous Taylor.

            “Come in,” Minx called finishing her task before turning around.

            She had predicted right; the golden girl was standing in the doorway, her sky blue eyes studying, as her jaw hanging down just a little bit. Minx assessed her without unobtrusively, noting that she looked like all American princess: tall, blonde, slim figure, with tiny curves. She looked so innocent, but the new coach knew looks could be deceiving.

            Taylor was opening drinking Minx in, unable to hide her appreciation. The beautiful Colombian had beautifully bronzed copper skin, curvy turns in her tall body (she was taller than Taylor, though the captain did not know by how much), beautiful brown amber eyes, and breasts that Taylor could not keep her eyes off for long.

            “So you are the new coach?” She asked eventually.

            Minx gave her credit for the coolness in her tone.

            “Yes, thank you for coming to welcome me,” Minx replied, tone dripping with sarcasm.

            “Aren’t you a little early?” Minx inquired going back to “fixing up” her office.

            The captain’s mouth stayed close, as her mind went blank. This coach was definitely different than any of the others before her. She was younger, more attractive, and was not willing to pander to the teen. Instead of angering the Queen Cheerleader, it intrigued her. A small smile crossed her poisonous lips.

            “Would you prefer me to be late?” She asked in a saccharine sweet tone.

            Minx looked up, feeling the warning in the air.

            “From what I hear, you come when you want, and have trouble listening to rules, so excuse my surprise at hearing a question like that. However, if you must have an answer, I like it when people are on time. I was merely amazed that you could be here early.” The coach’s tone was even, her eyes betraying nothing as she commented back.

            “I’m sure we can work something out.” Taylor purred.

            Minx immediately shook her head.

            “I make the rules, and you follow them. That’s how things are going to work around here.” Her tone was commanding, eyes cold.

            Taylor didn’t argue as she might have in the past, instead, those words excited something inside of the Captain that she didn’t recognize instantly, but would come to haunt both later.


	2. Waiting & Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor wants private lessons.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think about I have the chapters set out in the comments.  
> ~Sin

            Taylor pushed the vibrator against her clit as she remembered the curve of Minx’s breasts. She moaned as she imagined Minx kissing her, their tongues fighting for dominance. Taylor let her win, knowing that she would always want the older woman to dominate her. Minx’s hands found their way underneath her uniform as her fantasy continued. Slightly calloused thumbs played with the hard nipples of Taylor’s pert breasts. The fingers rolled and played as Taylor moved her toy deeper inside her.

            The cheer captain whispered Minx’s name, turning up the speed of vibrator. The tempo moved to a more desperate desire. She finally came as the orgasm made her tremble. She fell against her pillows, closing her eyes as she came back from her oblivion. It had come right as Minx was going down on the petite blonde. She rode the wave of her climax still thinking of the bronzed beauty…

            When the pretty blonde finally found the end of her ecstasy, she breezily noted that she was late for school. Instead of rushing to get ready, she took her time. Taylor could not stop thinking about her new coach. She was trying to get a hold of her desire, but it was not working. Taylor thought a cold shower might help.

            The captain gasped as the cold water streamed over her naked skin. It helped dim her longing for the time being. She quickly cleaned her body, washed her hair, and got out of the freezing flow. Wrapping a huge comfy towel around her shoulders, she made her way to her bedroom where she dressed carefully. She pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail but took time to do her makeup.

            Her mind was still wrapped around the idea of Minx, and the night before she had decided to look for more information. She had found one of those sites where for a fee you could get all the data you wanted on the person you had recently started stalking. With this, she finally had Minx’s address, and some background info she decided to read later. She put the pertinent facts into her phone, before finally making her way to school.

            Waiting for practice was absolute torture for the spoiled and impatient captain. She barely paid any attention in any of her classes. She constantly checked the clock, finally counting down the last minutes before her final class was over. She was the first to rush from her desk. Taylor was almost jogging to the locker rooms. She could hear Minx’s throaty voice chatting with the assistant coach. Taylor peeked in, feeling a pang of jealousy. Neither woman saw her come or leave, which Taylor feeling disappointed.

            The envy was practically consuming her when she heard the others talking about their new head coach. Kayla commented that Minx actually had more experience than any of their past coaches. She had cheered in high school, gotten a scholarship to cheer in college, and then had gone on to cheerlead for some famous NFL teams. Taylor dismissed it, joking/bragging that she would have her wrapped around her little finger. They all laughed, gossiping about the bronzed beauty, making their predictions and little bets as to whether she would last or not…

            The practice was everything Minx thought it would be. The girls tried to break her in, but Minx just corrected them, and calmly told them to do it again. These spoilt girls amused her, causing her to smirk a little when she looked away from them. Her dark eyes sometimes did secretly seek out the tall blonde who was known as the “captain”. She had skills but wasn’t any special in the field.

            It was her confidence that attracted anyone to her. Minx was now on deicer ground as her eyes swept over Taylor’s body, and took in the tight clothing. A wave of disgust washed over her, as she turned her head. She was underage, and Minx already heard about the sleazy history of the school. It was not going to go there. Taylor stopped for a moment, her attention still on Minx. Had her coach just looked at her? The cheer captain begged for Minx to look at her just one more time so she could make sure. Of course, the coach did not, and Taylor was left with that empty feeling again.

            These feelings were new to her, and she didn’t know if she liked them or not. She definitely didn’t understand it since she only understood lust and sex. She never had to go to deeper, or wanted to. Taylor tried to squelch the feeling, and get back to her squad. Still, she was glowing when Minx did pay her attention, though the confusion chased her across the field.

            When practice was finally over, everyone seemed somewhat satisfied. The girls headed back to their barracks. Minx followed, walking a little slower on her way back to the gym. She opened the door to girlish chaos, and moved immediately into her office. Taylor was over her feelings at this point, and wanted something a little more carnal before she made her way home.

            She gestured for Kayla and her friend to join her in the showers. She was already naked and enjoying the hot spray. Her two guests weren’t too long, coming to her with their tight bodies, and eagerness. The pair began kissing her before Kayla began to work her captain up by fingering her. Taylor moaned into Sara’s kiss. A second finger had entered as Sara moved to Taylor’s back. She was far enough from the shower that she could lube up a finger for her captain’s tight ass.

            There was a guttural moan as two fingers entered her anus. Sara spread her cheeks as Kayla got down on her knees, spreading Taylor’s pussy lips before entering her hot tongue. Taylor squirmed a little as fingers spread, and tongues were rough against her clit. Kayla concentrated solely on her clit, not surprised when Taylor let her know that she was going to cum fast. They both knew that the captain was looking for a quick and powerful fuck to let out her steam.

            Kayla drank up her sweet juices, as Taylor cried out. Sara gave her hard slap on her ass as she felt a second wave of orgasm hit her. It was just what she needed to forget all about the awkward feelings from before. The girls cleaned Taylor, playing with her a little more before letting her go change. Taylor kissed each of them in thanks, finally ready to move on. She speedily changed and walked to her car.

She decided to hide and wait for the rest of the girls to leave. Driving her car around to the side of the school, Taylor walked slowly in through a side door, weaving her way through the empty hallways. Her path led back to the gym, where she hid, waiting for the others girls to trickle out to leave. She was there probably about 15 minutes, waiting an extra few minutes to make sure no one else was coming. Carefully, she made her way back into the gymnasium directing her attention at Minx’s office.

Knocking at the door softly, she was pleased to see that the coach was still there. Dark eyebrows rose at the captain’s presence.

“How can I help you?”

There was doubt in that rich voice, but Taylor put on her best face.

“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. I was acting like a brat, but I did have a question?”

Minx accepted the apology gracefully, still moving forward carefully.

“I was wondering if you could teach me some of the things you learned while you were a cheerleader? I’m still learning, and I am interested in making cheerleading a job just like you did.” Taylor wondered innocently.

Mink looked at Taylor dubiously.

“You mean like private lessons?”

Taylor nodded in the affirmative.

“I don’t know-.”

“I would be willing to pay for your time. I really do want to learn. That’s why I became captain. I know what the colleges are looking for, but I don’t think I have the skills.” Taylor managed to sound sad towards the end of her little monologue.

Minx seemed only partially convinced, but she picked up her planner, looking at her schedule.

“I might be able to work out something with you, but it’s not going to be anything other than lessons. I know about your reputation.”

Famous last words.

_‘I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you…’_

The text continued on in the same vein as Minx checked her messages. She should block her, and let her silence speak, but her own emotions were so tangled. She had rented a room at a hotel an hour away from her troubles, but even now she was not far enough away.

Minx did not know how she should feel about the whole situation. She knew it was wrong. **_So wrong._** Minx threw her phone onto the bed. A part of her was angry for not letting Taylor get the talk like she had wanted. Another part of her still felt as if Taylor was playing with her emotions.

 _“She will get over you.”_ A voice inside Minx kept repeating.

It was torture to hear, but also crazy since Minx had only herself to blame.

 _“You took advantage of her.”_ That negative voice continued.

If was as if her mind could not pick a side. Groaning, Minx went to go take a shower. She was taking a shower when she heard the sound of her snapchat go off.

“What now?” She murmured.

She locked in her key code, and opened the app.

_‘Don’t you miss this.’_

Read the captain across a picture of Taylor in a blue velvet push-up and matching panties. Minx just shook her head, a rush of indignation rushing to her face. She impulsively typed back no, and headed to the shower. The water was as hot as she could get it. She scrubbed her body raw feeling dirty after all that had gone on. Minx washed her hair twice, not wanting to get out, but eventually she had to. The water was growing cooler, and she was not interested in a cold shower.

Minx dried herself off with a big white towel, and applied some lotion to her body before going back into the room. Her phone was going crazy. She had ten missed calls and twenty text messages, all from Taylor. She received another one as she held the phone in her hand.

_“Don’t look. Don’t respond.”_

Minx knew she would do the exact opposite since she was so emotionally invested at this point.

_‘Why don’t you miss me?’_

_‘Don’t you love me?’_

_‘Where did you go?’_

_‘Why are you abandoning me?’_

_‘I love you. Please come back.’_

            Minx felt her heart wrench in the chest. Taylor felt more than Minx had originally thought. More devastating were the voice messages she had left behind. She had been crying in each one, begging in some, angry in others. Minx felt tears spill from her own eyes, but she did not reply for the sake of her own safety.


	3. Private Lessons & Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has her first private lesson with Minx.  
> Taylor makes threats.

Taylor and Minx had finally come to an agreement about their private lessons. Taylor was paying a steep fee for every time they would meet, but to it was worth it if she could get into the coach’s pants. They were going to meet after practice, Minx having insisted that they stay on school property. She was really making this a challenge, but Taylor was intrigued.

            Minx was different from anyone that she had tried to seduce in the past. There was a strange feeling she got whenever was Minx was around her. She noted that it grew stronger every time they were together in the same space. Taylor pushed it away, not wanting to think about it. All she wanted to do was fuck. Speaking of fucking, Taylor checked her phone. It was almost time for her last class to be over.

            She sent out a text to one of the boys on the football team.

            _‘Wanna meet in the girl’s locker room after class?’_

His reply was quick.

            _‘Yes.’_

            He already knew what “meeting” meant as this was not the first time she had texted to “meet” in the locker room. The bell rang, and Taylor bounced up like a spring. She rushed down to the girl’s locker room knowing that the rest of the cheerleaders would not be there for a little while. It would give the slut just enough time to have a good sex session before she had to see Minx and tap into that unfilled desire.

            “Hey,” Taylor greeted Ryan, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

            She had taken off the red thong just seconds after she had closed the locked room door. He chuckled, pushing her against the wall. The tall athletic teen began to kiss Taylor with a fervent passion. Their tongues fought against each other as Taylor undid his pants, and he lifted up her skirt. His jeans hit the floor, soon followed by his boxers.

            Taylor moaned as she felt the tip of his penis hit her clit. She grabbed his ass and pulled him in deeper as he lifted her, letting her wrap her long legs around her waist. He began to pound her tight pussy. Her clit came out to play as his hard dick slipped against it. Her moaning became more pronounced as he was able to go deeper inside her. Taylor’s pussy tightened against his erection causing him to groan.

            From her office, Minx could hear a couple fucking in the locker room. It was an animalistic coupling with deep grunts and groans. Slowly she opened her door and peeked around it. Minx found that she was watching Taylor getting fucked by one of the football players. The cheer captain looked delectable with her beautiful mouth open as she moaned. Her blonde head was thrown back in ecstasy. The cheer coach could see Taylor’s bare ass as her short black skirt was hiked up above her hips. She could hear the wet slapping sound as her partner fucked her hard.

            Soon it began to slow as each of them reached their climax. Taylor gave a cry as she came. Minx found herself hypnotized by the scene. She wanted to look away, know that this was wrong. As soon as they separated Minx rushed back to her office. She closed the door hoping that no one had heard it…

            Taylor opened her locker, getting out the body wash and sponge she kept there when she wanted to take a shower. She turned on one of the showers, ducking under the spray once it got hot. She washed away the scent and proof of sex. Taylor didn’t want to go to practice with a sticky feeling in between her legs.

            During practice, Taylor was having trouble keeping her focus. There had never been this problem before. Throughout the span of the other coaches, new cheerleaders, and football players etc she had never been distracted. She had just fucked/been fucked by them and went on her way.

            “Fuck!” Taylor cursed to herself as she missed another dance step.

            “Try to pay attention Miss Taylor!” Minx called out smartly.

            “Do we need to go over the dance steps during this lesson?” Minx asked seriously once practice had ended and everyone was gone.

            They were in the gym finally holding their first lesson. Taylor grimaced and shook her head.

            “I can handle the dance. I want to work on something else.”

            Minx led them through some stretches. Taylor suggested that they work on some more advanced moves. The cheer captain was having trouble not being her overtly sensual self. However, a part of her wanted these lessons to help her further her educational career. So she paid close attention when Acai began to show her some of the more advanced jumps. With each jump, she would give Taylor tips before she actually tried it herself. Minx would go over her mistakes, making the final try all the more perfect.

            Their hour was almost over when they were doing a cooldown. Taylor could not take her eyes off the cheer coach. Sweat gleamed on her forehead and lovely long neck. Taylor concentrated on a single drop that slid down from her forehead down to her neck, disappearing down her shirt. Again, Taylor had lost her concentration.

            They were walking back to the gym when Taylor impulsively uttered:

            “You are so beautiful.”

            It was almost a reverent whisper. Taylor flushed and turned away, wondering how that had leaked from her lips.

            “Sorry.” Taylor stumbled.

            “No, it’s okay.” Minx smiled brushing it off.

            Back in the locker room, Minx went to her office to gather her things. She couldn’t wait to get into a hot shower. Her mind was still reeling from what Taylor had admitted. It seemed to come out of left field, as the captain seemed flustered after her little admittance. Grabbing her purse and keys Minx turned out the lights before locking up.

            When she turned to ask if Taylor was heading out, she found the tall blonde in her white sports bra wiping down with baby wipes. Acai’s eyes took in the sight of the tall blonde wiping down her upper body. The bra curved with her breasts making Minx followed hard before she turned away. The cheer captain looked up at smiled.

            “I’m going to head out soon, I just wanted to wipe down a little before I got in my car.” She explained as she pulled another wipe out.

            “Would you like me to wait? I will walk out with you.” Acai offered.

            “Yes please, I’m almost done,” Taylor replied closing the box after finishing with her arms and putting another shirt on.

            “Ready.” She announced grabbing her purse and backpack.

            They walked out together into the illumination of the school’s floodlights. Taylor kept sneaking quick peeks at Minx who seemed on edge.

            “What’s wrong?” Taylor asked as they walked to her car.

            Minx glanced over at Taylor unaware that she had been sending out signals.

            “Nothing,” She said shaking her head, “You have a good night.”

            They had reached Taylor’s car, and Taylor unlocked it and slid inside. Rolling down her window she exchanged goodbyes with Minx whose jade eyes were a mix of confusion and exhaustion…

            Back at home, Minx was trying to make sense of her tangled mind. The way Taylor had told that she was beautiful had been unexpected. It seemed as if Taylor had not expected it either. Had she regretted it? Had she meant it? Minx shook her head at those questions. It shouldn’t matter what Taylor thought. She was her student for God’s sake.

            Minx undressed and stepped into a cold shower. Gasping under the chilling spray, welcoming it as her confusion was wiped away…

 

            The latest text was a picture of a bunch of pills and stripped away box cutter with the caption:

_“I am going to kill myself if I can’t talk to you soon.”_

Usually, Minx would tell herself that Taylor was being dramatic, but the last stream of texts had become more desperate. Picking up the phone Minx dialed Taylor’s number.

            “What are you doing?” Minx interjected as she answered the phone.

            She was bombarded with tears and questions. All Minx could do was listen. After Taylor wound down, now sniffling, Minx tried to explain:

            “I can’t talk to or meet with you anymore. I will only get in trouble. I’ll go to jail if this keeps up.”

            “Don’t you love me?” Taylor sniffled with new urgency.

            “Yes,” Minx admitted to a satisfied sigh on the other end of the line.

            “I love you too. I’ve never been in love before.” Taylor confessed, her tone lighter than it had been before.

            “Taylor…” Minx sighed.

            “No, Minx! I love you!” Taylor protested, “I’m sorry I got you in trouble, and I don’t want you to go to jail. But I can’t stop thinking about you. Where are you?”

            Jail didn’t seem to be a hindrance to Taylor at all.

            “I’ll find you if you don’t tell me,” Taylor informed her, a new coldness in her voice.

            “No!” Minx exploded, “That’s it! I’m not answering your texts or phone calls anymore! We can’t do this!”

            She heard crying on the other side of the phone but was too angry to be sympathetic.

            “You’ll find someone else to fixate on. You always do.” Minx accused coldly.

            Those words opened a Pandora's box of brokenhearted rage from Taylor.

            “Is that what you think of me?! I haven’t slept with anyone since we started seeing each other! I DON’T WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE BUT YOU!” She yelled, practically screaming into the phone.

            There were a few deep breaths on the other side before Taylor returned with an icy calm.

            “Fine, if that’s what you want. I’ll leave you alone. You won’t have to worry about getting into trouble anymore.”

            The line went dead, and Minx was left speechless before she put her phone down.


	4. I am Coming Back!

My meds are still a little iffy, but I am more stable now! Updates might not be up as quickly with my new job, but I am ready to write again. I can't wait! Thank you for all your support!

 

~Sin


	5. Can't Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am sorry I am so late in returning. It has really been a journey in the past 3 months. I hope you all are good!

            Taylor looked at herself in the mirror as if she were seeing herself for the first time. She had woken up feeling a bit strange and was now trying to evaluate her “symptoms”. They all led back to Minx, and the feelings she had been trying to deny since day one. It had been a week of stuffing these emotions down into her dark space. Again, it was something that she was not used to. The pretty cheer captain had sworn off love a long time ago. To her it was an emotion that was disposable. Of course, now she had a few private practices with Minx under her belt, and she was becoming more attached to her coach.

            At first, Taylor merely wanted to seduce the tall dark-skinned beauty. She had done it so many times before. Minx had thwarted her though, keeping it strictly professional. She had more ethics and morals than those who had come before her. It all was supremely frustrating to the sensual cheer captain.

            Today she was determined to change. To become worthy of love, and keep her long legs shut to any potential “suitors” that were not Minx. She dressed comparatively tame in a longer skirt and top that reached above her cleavage. She wore little make-up and pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail. Taylor was not necessarily pleased with the result but would make due since she was looking to change her image. The cheer captain took one last look at herself before she picked up her bag and headed out to her car…

Minx was surprised when she walked into her office that morning. The locker room was empty with no sign of Taylor or her lovers. It became even weirder when the tall blonde came in and went about her business without any flirting. She merely changed out of her clothes and into her uniform before walking out onto the field with the rest of the girls. Minx joined them, a little confused by these developments.

            Practice went by with little distraction. Taylor seemed to be on her A game. Whenever their eyes would meet, Taylor would smile shyly at her and a light pink blush would spread across her cheeks.

            _“What the fuck is going on?”_ Minx thought as she missed one of the steps to her own dance.

            “Are you all right?” Taylor asked in a thoroughly concerned tone.

            Minx nodded her head and moved on. The practice flew by quickly. Soon the coach was saying good-bye to her girls and following Taylor back into the gym. Those beautiful eyes seemed to follow her every move. Minx was growing a little nervous under their intensity. Before she could ask what the cheer captain what she wanted to work on that afternoon, Taylor had stepped closer. Involuntarily Minx took a step back, but Taylor had grabbed her wrists.

            “There is something that I need to tell you.” She confessed softly.

            Minx’s eyebrows rose. She could not find her tongue so she nodded her consent.

            “I am falling in love with you.” Somehow Taylor’s voice had gotten smaller.

            “You don’t do things in halves do you?” Minx asked after a few moments of shocked silence.

            Taylor looked at her, pleading for her to respond.

            “We can’t do this.” The coach replied shaking her head, trying to escape Taylor’s grasp. The cheer captain only became more desperate, clasping Minx’s hands as small tears escaped the corners of her eyes. All she could do was repeat _please please, please._ Minx stared at that earnest face and felt her resolve crumbling. Her heart was breaking as Taylor began to sob ardently. Minx managed to free her hands so that she could take Taylor into her arms. She rubbed circles on her back as she tried to say comforting things.

            Taylor looked up searching for her coach’s lips. When she found them, she kissed the full mouth gently. Minx went still for a second before responding by biting on Taylor’s lower lip. A lustful moan escaped the cheer captain, prompting Minx to bite it harder. She knew this wasn’t right, but emotions were playing havoc with her morals at the moment.

 

            Minx placed her phone on the side table, the feeling of loss hitting her with a new wave. She could not believe how callous she had been. The sound of Taylor’s cries wracked her mind, and she wished she had handled things differently. Feeling trapped she made her way out to her car. She had already slid into the driver’s seat when she noticed a pair of blue eyes staring back at her through the inside rearview mirror. The coach gave a little scream.

            “Taylor?”

            Immediately Taylor’s arms reached out for Minx’s shoulders.

            “You really think I was going to move on?” The cheer captain pouted.

            “I was hoping you wouldn’t,” Minx said honestly.

            Taylor eagerly encouraged her lover to come sit in the back with her.

            “How did you get in here anyway?” Minx asked incredulously once she had joined Taylor. The cheer captain just gave a mysterious smile as Minx rolled her eyes.

            Quickly Minx took Taylor in her arms, which made the younger woman purr and nuzzle into her neck. Minx lifted her chin so she could taste her perfect lips. Taylor responded zealously. She opened her mouth keenly inviting her coach in. Minx’s tongue slid against her lover’s tongue as Taylor moaned. Soon Minx could taste her tears.

            “What’s wrong baby?” Minx cooed.

            “I thought you never wanted to see me again.” Taylor cried into her (Minx’s) shoulder.

            The coach pressed kisses all over her face and neck.

            “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Minx bemoaned.

            Taylor hid her face in her neck again, sighing with relief.

            “I love you.” She whispered with rough obsession.

            “I love you too.” Minx returned kissing Taylor’s neck.


End file.
